An electronic device, such as a mobile phone, may have two or more device parts movably connected to each other. If some or all movable parts of the device parts have one or more electronic components that need electrical power, but only one of the device parts has a battery or another type of power source, then electrical power must also be provided to the other device part.
It is desirable and advantageous to provide a method and apparatus for transferring electrical power from one device part to another.